The Other Swan
by armywings
Summary: You want a love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure and even a little danger... Who could have thought that Tasham Swan would have found that in the small rainy town of Forks? She sure as hell didn't.


I watched the scenery blur into different shades of green's as we sped by. It honestly felt good to be back home. I love the weather unlike my sister. I've always loved rain, especially as a child. I remember watching it rain with my father whilst Bella would hide underneath the blanket or cower in mom's arms.

Forks is the rainiest city in the 48 contiguous states with a population of 3120, which I guess will become 3122 now. What I love about Forks is the peace and serenity that it brings. Completely the opposite of Phoenix with it's bustling city and no room for tranquility. Don't get me wrong, I love Phoenix but it will never come close as Forks. Bella prefers Phoenix, she loves the sun and noise. I love the rain and beautiful scenery.

People always comment on how different we both are. She prefers to suffer in silence whilst I thrive of being in someone's company. I hate being alone but at times it can be welcoming. I snapped out of my reviere when Charlie attempted to start a conversation with Bella. I could already tell that this would not work out whatsover. Both of them are so akward around eachother, but I can understand why.

Growing up, Bella was always closer to mom whilst I was daddy's girl. With the divorce now and the fact that mom sent us here, things are about to get interesting for them. This will be akward for them but amusing for me.

"Your hair's longer" Charlie pointed out. "I cut it since last time I saw you" Bella deadpanned. "Guess it grew out again" Charlie said akwardly. The car settled into an uncomfortable silence which had me snickering into my hand. I met my father's eyes through the review mirror and gestured for him to start a new conversation but he looked away, coughing akwardly.

I sighed deeply and mentally facepalmed. This will be quite troublesome. "So dad" I started, trying to diffuse the stiffling silence. "How's work, anything interesting?" I eagerly asked. "Well we had a few reports of animal sightings but other than that nothing at the moment" he replied.

"How have you been Tay?". I chuckled lightly, seriously at times I can't help but feel that Bella and him are so alike. Both quiet and akward. "I've been fine, it's great to be back home" I smiled. My smile grew when the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. Charlie rarely smiled, not since mom left so it's a privelage to see it again. "It's great to have you girls back home". I saw Bella grimace slightly which annoyed me. I gave her seat a swift kick. Her head swiveled to look at me, glaring. I returned the glare and jerked my head towards Charlie.

I know that she loathes it here but that's no reason to make everyone else miserable if you're miserable. At least can she be considerate towards Charlie. He deserves the best and we're here to make sure that happens. She's still a little sour at being sent here but she needs to learn to accept it since this will be our new home. It displeases me to no end that she's considered to be 'older' just because she was born minutes before me. Trust me, I love my sister but at times I would love to give her a good kick.

When the conversation could not be salvaged anymore, I turned my attention back to the window. The trees have started to thin out only to be replaced by small shops. I watched the people walk about. Within minutes, the car pulled up besides a two story house. I felt excited, it's been quite a while since we were last here. It's an ordinary two story house with your average front lawn. Who could have guessed that this house which from up close looks plain and ordinary, would store important memories.

I got out of the car, just looking at the house. I looked over to dad and smiled. He returned it and went to the trunk to retrieve our luggage. I glanced over to Bella and sent a hit to the back of her head. She yelped and turned to look at me. "At least act more interested" I scolded. I turned around and went to help dad with the luggage which just consisted of two small suitcases and dufflebags.

As soon as I stepped foot into the house a sense of familiarity seeped into me. I looked around with a fond smile present on my face. _This is home._

"You remember where your rooms are?" asked Charlie, uncertainly. I laughed at him and walked up the stairs, Bella following me. I took the first door on the right, opening it and stepping inside. It has been left exactly since the last time I've been here. The room had a bed pushed against the wall on the far side which was adorned with blue bedsheets. A desk has been placed in front of the window. The curtains were a plae shade of blue. The shelves were adorned with small figurines and collectables from when I was younger.

I was broken out of my thoughts by another presence in the room. "You like blue, right?" dad asked hesitantly. "Yes I do" I replied smiling. He sent me a nod and turned around to leave. "Thank you" I gently said. He turned around and lightly smiled. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed at first but returned the hug fiercely. "I really missed you Tay, both you and Bella" he whispered into my hair. I pulled away "I know that Bella may not show it but she greatly missed you, both of us did" I said warmly. He pulled away and smiled. He nodded again and left my room. I chuckled after him, he's still the same. Doesn't know how to act in emotional moments.

I grabbed my bags and placed them on my bed. I started to unpack, placing my clothes into the wardrobe. I placed my laptop on my new desk alongside with my sketchbook and a few other trinkets. I surveyed my new room one more time, satisfied. I left my room and walked across to Bella's. Walking in, I saw that it was more or less similar to mine except her bedsheets were purple. She paused as she looked at me. "Done?" she asked. I nodded and looked at her still unpacking. She's always been slow to unpack. I walked over, plopping on her bed.

"Ready for school?" I slyly asked. She groaned and turned to me. "Why are you so happy about school?". I shrugged at her. I heard a honk outside the window and a second later Charlie called for both of us. I stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't know, maybe you'll find a boyfriend" I wiggled my eyesbrows suggestively. She flushed and grabbed a pillow. She flung it towards me as I ducked. "Shut up Tay" she glared. I stuck out my tongue at her and cackled. I turned around and walked down the stairs. Charlie was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Bella joined us a second later surprisingly not managing to tumble down the stairs. This girl can hurt herself just by walking. She's so clumsy, at least I have a sense of basic coordination.

"There's some people here to meet you". Me and Bella exchanged looks. I wonder who it is? Charlie walked out the door, both of us following him. There was a red chevy truck parked in the drive way with two people standing next to it. Looking closely, one of the two was in a He wheelchair. We walked over and stood before them. The one standing was young with long hair and looked oddly familiar.

"Girls you remember Billy Black?". I smiled and nodded. It's been so long since I've last seen him. He smiled at us and reached out to shake hands. I grabbed his hand which was rough and calloused against mine and shook it. "Looking good" Bellas mused. "Still dancin'" he replied laughing. "I'm glad you two are finally here, Charlie here hasn't shut up about it once he told me you were coming" he continued. Charlie looked away, embarrassed. I chuckled.

"Keep exaggerating, I'l roll you in the mud" Charlie threatened, walking away. "I'll ram you in the ankles" mused Billy. He rolled after Charlie, both of them messing with each other. I watched them both. I swear those two act like children.

"Oh hi by the way, I'm Jacob" introduced the young boy. "We uh... we used to make mud pies when we were little" he anxiously smiled. "Right, I remember" Bella replied akwardly. Jacob chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes at them. "I remember trying to feed them to Bella" I said smirking. Me and Jacob both laughed as Bella flushed. "Please excuse Bella, she doesn't know how to hold a conversation".

"Remember me?" I asked. "Of course Tay, how could I forget you" he laughed. "Are they always like this?" interrupted Bella, nodding to Charlie and Billy. "It's getting worse with age". Was it just me or did Bella do that on purpose?

I didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Charlie walked back over. "Well what do you think?" asked Charlie, patting the truck. "What?" I asked confused. "Your homecoming present".

"This?" replied Bella, surprised. "Just bought it off Billy here" he stated proudly. "I rebuilt the engine and-" started Jacob only to get cut off by my sister. She exclaimed loudly and walked closer to the truck. "Oh my gosh! This is perfect". I rose my eyebrow, since when did she ever say 'oh my gosh'. She never gets excited about anything. She rushed over to the car and opened the door, also hitting Jacob in the process. She muttered a quick 'sorry' for which she did not sound sincere. She climbed into the truck, Jacob going around to the other side.

I looked at the truck in awe. Sadly I won't be able to drive it. I failed my driver's test, twice. If there's one thing that I can't do, it's drive. I looked through the back window and saw Bella get pretty cosy in there with Jacob. _My my, what do we have here?_

I looked towards Charlie and Billy who were talking amongst themselves. I looked back at Bella and Jake. I felt the odd one out right now. Dismissing my thoughts, I looked up when they climbed out of the truck. "Well it's time that we head off" said Billy. "Bye, hope to see you guys around" smiled Jacob. I waved at him whislt Bella uttered a small 'bye'. "See you girls" said Billy as he wheeled over to their car. We watched them pull out and drive away, we waved in return.

Charlie turned towards us. "Anyone hungry?".

The sky has considerably darkened when we returned back home from the diner. Looks like Billy was right. Charlie couldn't shut up about us and so now the entire town knows we're here. I honestly felt happy that Charlie really missed us. At the diner, the waitress still remembered our favourite desserts which surprised me wholeheartedly. Also we met the guy who played santa but he apparently forgot that we weren't there for christmas since we were four. I felt bad for him that my dad dismissed him so quickly but my heart warmed at the thought.

Also, dad hasn't been entirely truthful with us. The men who fish or hunt have been anxious and were pestering my dad about these'animal' incidents. He brushed the topic off quickly which made me suspicious. I didn't push on the subject though, choosing to respect his decision for not telling us although I was dying to know why he didn't tell us.

He parked the cruiser in the drive way. We got out and slowly made our way into the house. "I suggest that you girls go to bed, since you have school tomorrow". Ah, yes. _School_.

"Goodnight" I said. Bella bid him a 'goodnight' as well and we both made our way up the staircase. I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I quickly walked into the single bathroom that we have before Bella got there first. She takes forever. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. I walked over to Bella's and peered in. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. "Goodnight Bells" I said. She snapped out of her daze and looked at me. "Goodnight Tay" she said, monotonelessly. I shook my head at her, chuckling.

I walked over to my room, hearing the television on downstairs. I set my alarm for tomorrow and climbed into bed. I switched off the lights in my room and stared at the ceiling, secretly dreading about tomorrow. No one likes being the new kid at school.

I sighed deeply. Praying that I manage to survive through the day at school. I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness. Letting sleep take over.


End file.
